


The Fruit

by fanfictioner22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioner22/pseuds/fanfictioner22
Summary: Curiosity kills the cat but in Tenten's case, it awakens the cat in the heat.





	The Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my PC for a while and thanks a lot for Nairil for supporting and nagging me to finish it :D
> 
> I swear my next update will be Inked Emotions and Chasing Butterflies will not be too far behind! I don't plan to abandon any of my stories, I'll update them... eventually :D

Neji wasn't 100 percent sure how things had ended up like this.

He wasn't complaining, not really, but, there was something highly surreal of having his genin teammate deep throating his cock in the middle of the woods. The Hyuuga was attacked, and Tenten was suddenly _everywhere_. Her skin, her tongue, her touch, her voice. First, he was kissed till he couldn't think and then the girl was on her knees one hand at the base of his cock, the other fondling his balls. Tenten smiled, sultry and inviting, and Neji knew that moment he was doomed.

Her technique was skillful and her tongue sinful, more than once Neji wondered how the girl even managed to breathe with his member poking the back of her throat. Tenten's breath was warm and tickled the coarse hair at the base, making Neji see stars.

“Ten-- ten, ah, wai-”

The brunette's brow rose, mocking Neji's attempt in speech. She smiled around the mouthful of cock and with mirth playing in the depth of her eyes she moaned. The vibrations wreaked havoc through Neji's body and his blood boiled with desire in his veins. The familiar coiling in his stomach told him he won't last long but he desperately held on.

For a second, Tenten withdrew, her earth-colored eyes were glossy and she was panting shallowly. Her hand was around his member, denying him the release he craved. Neji couldn't speak nor form a coherent thought, he was too busy trying to breathe around the fog of desire cloaking his senses.

Tenten sighed in pleasure and rested her head against his muscled thigh as if she was thinking what to do next. She wrinkled her nose adorably in thought before she dived. Gentleness bordering teasing, Tenten laved the dark tip with her tongue, her teeth skimmed over the foreskin and she took it whole in her mouth.

Neji closed his eyes and groaned, all thoughts about the situation packing up and leaving. Instinctively, his fingers tugged at the brown buns and released the chocolate curtains. Her long hair caressed his sensitive inner thighs as Tenten took him deeper and deeper every time.

It wasn’t the first time Tenten gave him a blowjob, really, they weren’t both very fond of giving oral to each other but somehow Tenten had no problems now devouring him. Neji feared that all the blood in his body had rushed south and felt lightheadedness which added to his pleasure. His toes curled and hips bucked when she dragged her teeth along the sides.

Neji didn’t know what brought this sudden change in her but he was way too far gone in pleasure land to complain. Tenten suddenly hollowed her cheeks and grabbed his heavy balls, massaging the taut skin and once again skimming her teeth over the sensitive tip and Neji was assaulted under all the electrifying pleasure so much that he came without warning, mouth hung open in a silent cry. He slumped, tiredly and panting and his mind registered that the brunette hadn’t let go of him when he came.

“Thanks, Neji,” she purred like a cat in heat, her pink tongue darting out to catch a drop of semen. She wasn’t one bit bothered about swallowing his entire load. “I was kinda getting hungry but we are just getting started.”

In that moment Neji was sure that he had died and this was the afterlife. No human being should ever be this tempting and maddening.

* * *

 

_3 hours earlier_

“Okay,” Tenten’s brow arched. “This must be one of the weirdest mission we had to do. And we have _done a lot_.” The universe was keen on giving them the strangest things; retrieving the noblewoman’s stolen _pleasure toy_ (why did Lee had to find it and why did Tenten had to explain its usage?), the case with _the dog_ as a murder suspect (the pup just wanted the salami sandwich in the pocket of the corpse), that one time they were guarding a bride who turned out to be the _brother_ of the bride (the brother was gay and  very much in love so the sister had happily stepped off the arrangement), the retaining of a herd of horny cows (there had been a dangerous virus going around that season and the farmer didn’t want any sick newborns), and that time they all had to dress as _exotic dancers and perform_ (because the main cast of the troop they were accompanying caught a nasty flu, Lee and Gai had been way too happy to belly dance. Tenten still shuddered about the horrors she had witnessed). Yeah, Team Gai had luck with finding the most absurd things to do.

Neji shrugged. “Just one like any other. I do not see the problem here.” A distant memory brought a shudder to his broad and without asking Tenten could only guess which mission gave him his headache.  

“As my most amazing rival has pointed out!” Bellowed Lee while somersaulting over a boulder in his way. He expertly rolled and kept running without losing his high-speed momentum, was it the color green that gave him this much energy. “A mission is a mission, Tenten! It’s not for us to ask questions but follow orders. How else can we show to the world our brilliant flames of _youth_!”

 _“Okay,”_ Tenten edged away from her suddenly fired up green friend. Truly, she should have been used to Lee being Lee, but, it wasn’t as easy as it sounded. “Still, I find it weird that someone would want a basket of peach and also pay a B-rank pay for it.”

Neji’s pale eyes glanced down at the woven brown basket cradled in his hands. Inside, there were six fresh peaches the size of his fist, ripe and ready to be eaten. He too wondered a little bit about the mysterious fruit but he didn’t deem it important to inquire.

“They are special,” The Hyuuga tried to explain. “These peaches grow once a year only in Moon Country soil. They are specially imported, or so they say.” He shrugged, once again.

Tenten didn’t look convinced; she warily eyed the brown basket but didn’t make further comments on it.

Night approached and the trio decided to camp. Lee spotted a small clearing for a camp, a few meters away from a clear river where Neji hunted fish for their dinner. With practiced ease, they settled into camp-making and in an hour they were rested and fed. The small fire warmed Tenten’s chilled arms and she scooted closer to the heat source while at the same time to the innocent fruit cargo. Once again her eyes slid towards it.

“Why would someone pay so much for a fruit? What’s the gig?”

She chewed her lip, curiosity taunting her to reach and have a taste. Brown eyes reflecting the dance of the flames glanced at Lee’s sleeping from, and then her chakra sense picked up Neji’s, scouting a perimeter around their little camp.

“Just one bite,” Tenten swore to herself, greedy fingers already reaching for the succulent fruit. Her digits curled around it and she brought it to her mouth, eager to have a taste. “It wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Curiosity killed the cat, or in Tenten’s case, awakened the cat in heat.

Interestingly, their client for the mission was a noblewoman of a minor noble house married for 5 years. Though she was still young, in all her years as a wife she couldn’t bear a child for her beloved husband. They tried countless herbs and medicines and doctors but nothing resulted with a child in her. Getting desperate and fearful of a possible concubine, the noblewoman heard gossips about a moon peach eaten in under a full moon granted sexual prowess so great that when the sun would rise after a night of violent lovemaking no woman could possibly be with a barren womb.

Leaves gently swayed in the nighttime breeze as Tenten bit into the juicy soft moon peach. The full moon hung proudly in the starless sky, glowing wickedly as if aware what will happen till it will leave its place in the sky in honor of the coming sun.

* * *

 

Still breathing hard of the mind-blowing blowjob he had received mere moments ago, Neji scrambled backward till his sweaty back collided with the rough bark of a tree. He didn’t have the faintest idea why his teammate-sometime-lover would act so, so… _so horny_. He gulped and inhaled the much-needed air Tenten had made him pant out in pleasure.

“Tenten, wha- what’s the meaning of t-this? You s-should be back in the camp, sleeping-”

“ _But, Neji_ ,” she whined scooting closer on her fours. Reaching above her head, she released her trademark buns. Soft waves of chocolate brown cascaded down her shoulders. “Sleeping is so _boring._ There are more _fun_ things to do at nights. Well, now it’s your turn to return the favor.”

The rumbling giggle she let out didn’t settle Neji’s nerves; however, for reasons he couldn’t place he felt his post-orgasm member stiffen, was it him or there was a strange heat tingling his member? Now that he thought about it, his lips were warming up too. Tenten’s glazed eyes caught the twitch and she smiled like the cat that will soon get her canary.

Moving so that her chest is pushed up against the Hyuuga’s throat, Tenten sucked hard, running her long fingers over his chest. Neji lets out a garbled tired noise but arched his back in an attempt to pull away. Tenten holds him fast, fingers making circles over Neji’s sensitive sides while she pressed herself against the fabric of his shirt until she managed to sneak underneath it and press her palms over warm flesh. Under her skillful touches and rough treatment, Neji’s body was starting to awaken again.

“Tenten!” the clipped cry was lost in the wind as Tenten got rid of his shirt in mere seconds. “What’s gotten into you, calm your- ah!”

In a swift movement, Tenten has Neji pinned to the grassy earth, his arguments cut off abruptly. One of her legs successfully wedged between his and before Neji has a chance to react the brunette once again attacked.

A groan was lost between a kiss as heated as molten lava. The strange tingling he had felt on his cock returns to his lips, bringing throbbing pleasure with it. Neji nibbles at the lips and tasted something mouthwateringly sweet. So sweet that his tongue slipped inside only for Tenten so playfully bite down it. He growled, the odd sugary sweet scent clouding his senses and making him hungrier and more demanding of the lips dancing on his own.

The hands around his head tightened, then released and swept down his broad chest, palms digging into his skin in a way that sent sparks up Neji’s spine. There was no shyness from the brunette as she sought the source of her needs.

Chills, shivers, and heat of pleasure surging through her Tenten pressed herself closer and closer. Tenten’s tactics turned sly after a few minutes so that Neji instinctively raised his leg up to gain more friction. Neji’s worries and doubts melted away as his participation grew more heated. His devilish tongue twisted with her own before Neji bit down on her lower lip. Tenten jumped, surprised of the aggressiveness Neji displayed. “It seems someone is ready to play with me. _Finally_.”

“Take off your clothes.” Her lips are swollen and stinging from all the kisses they had shared but, Tenten only smirked and obeyed. She tried, but Neji was faster, he reached up behind her head with one arm and pulled the whole thing up her shoulders. “I said take off your clothes before I rip them off.” Another time Neji would have questioned his odd behavior and the deep rumbling voice that sounded not unlike his own; however, the scent and taste were so sweet that all of Neji’s resistance crumpled.

Both clad in only their pants – well Neji’s were pushed down to his knees, Tenten was a bit too impatient to reach for her prize – the burning heat of desire returned tenfold. Tenten gasped, her nails dug into his bare shoulders and tangled in his long hair as Neji’s fingers ghosted over the place that ached most for his touch.

_“Neji.”_

A quiet chuckle vibrated over Tenten’s pale neck where Neji was busy leaving wet angry marks. “You're not the only one who can play the game, dear.” Calloused hands gripped her bare moving hips, bruises blossoming on tanned skin under his impatient fingers. Tenten panted against Neji’s head as the man ducked down to lavish her rising-and-falling chest.

 _“Neji!”_ The heat and desire were pulsing through Tenten and she felt herself getting more tense and tense like the cord of a violin being stretched to its limits. The Hyuuga gave her enough friction to keep her close but not enough to push her over the edge. He was shallowly grinding his pelvis into hers, mouth and teeth over her sensitive nipple and a sweet taste-scent fogging her senses – leaving only uncontrollable hunger and desire.

Having enough, Tenten pulled a kunai and made quick work of her pants. The soft cotton easily gave away under the sharp steel. Cold night air did nothing to lessen the heat between her legs so Tenten pulled Neji flush against her chest as her hips surged forward. Wrapping her tanned legs around his hips, Tenten left a small kiss on Neji’s nose. In a quick push of her hips, he was inside of her.

Teeth latched onto Neji’s shoulder with a groan, sweat dripping to his eyes, Neji arched to meet his lover’s movements eagerly. There were no words to be spoken apart from the moans, growls, and mewls of pleasure.

Neji never imagined such feelings such sensations. They had had sex before but somehow this felt more intimate more fragile. Like the world had shrunk until only this corner of the forest remained and it felt so good to be contained to this space, to this time with him inside of her. And she was so breathtaking that Neji had to reach out and caress her flushing cheek. Tenten gasped, shuddered against his lips.

A keening cry raggedly tore out from Tenten’s throat as she kept desperately swaying her hips on Neji’s lap. She vaguely heard a similar sound come from the Hyuuga which made her grip his shoulders tighter.  This was more than the fast, frantic madness they seemed to show to the silent trees. They were just a man and a woman completely lost each other to the heat and breath of their lover. It was more than bodies connecting; their souls were crying and reaching out for each other.

“You're so beautiful, under the moonlight flushing like a bride and with your hair dancing in the wind.” Neji murmured into Tenten’s ear, his breath licking the heated shell. How could he keep his voice so even? Tenten didn’t know and didn’t care because she was too damn close. “So beautiful.”

“Neji.” The name was spilling from Tenten’s lip with every thrust. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, gently, different from the frantic movements of her pelvis. Sweat rolled down her brow but Tenten refused to close her eyes, she kept them fixed on Neji’s. “Neji, so – _so close.”_

“I know,” he responded. The way she moved with him, against him, around him… Neji wasn’t going to last too. “Together?” he asked, already knowing the answer but he still wanted to hear it from her lips.

“…Always.” The whispered reply kissed Neji’s panting lips.

Her head was thrown back, causing the angle to change and Neji’s swollen, hot member brushed against _somewhere_ that ripped a wail from Tenten. Tears gathered in chocolate eyes, her muscles burned and screamed but she kept moving. She was close.

Neji gasped against her ear, hot and damp and erotic in so many ways. He spiraled closer and closer as Tenten moved faster and faster with his hands on her bottom to help her. He whispered her name, once more, and the pulsing tightness grew and grew and grew until –

Then it all sharpened, time slowed down to that moment with the moon frozen on the dark sky and Tenten arching and arching and _arching._ The frozen second shattered and fell apart and Neji cried out from the intense bliss. When the first cry left his lips so Tenten also snapped, her body grew rigid, orgasm shaking her body like an earthquake and she crumpled.

Both panted for breath as Tenten blinked the gathered tears away, one stray escaped but Neji’s thumb caught it. “So, will you now tell me what’s gotten into you?”

Tenten reached for his lips as she wound her tired hands around his neck. They kissed slowly, rapidly rising and falling chests pressed together.

“I don’t know,” Tenten confessed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her ankles were throbbing and she already dreaded the miles they would have to do tomorrow. “I was at the camp one moment watching the embers and another second I had this need, this urge to have you with me. I can’t explain it, Neji; my head is still a bit fuzzy.”

The man hummed, gently caressing the curve of her back, his other hand sneaked down to hold hers. The pale fingers intertwined with tanned ones and he brought her palm to his lips. Slowly, he let his lips touch every single knuckle. The woman took the opportunity to nuzzle into his neck and she felt him smile against her forehead.

“I wasn’t complaining, you know.”

A tired giggle bubbled out of her chest. “After the mind-blowing sex? If you had I’d have to send you to Ino for a mental checkup.”

“You’d leave me to the mercy of the Yamanaka?” Lavender eyes took in the woman resting on his chest. This was what mattered and this was what he was living for. Every day and every night. “I would advise against it. We can’t have any sexual exchange within the T&I.”

“Did you just blackmail me with sex?” Tenten snorted. “I created a monster.”

“Still, I don’t see you complaining either.”

The smirk that lifted her lips was so devilish that Neji swallowed worriedly. The infuriating sugary sweet scent drifted to his nose, bringing the tingle with it. His nerves were awakening along with his pulsing heart rate.

“I'm sure that’s not a kunai poking me.”

“…Shut it. You’ve started it.”

Tenten’s laughter was swallowed by a searing kiss as Neji pulled that tempting mouth up to his, molding his lips to fit better against hers and slid his tongue into the slick heat of Tenten’s mouth. His calloused fingers grabbed her ass and turned them over, this time it was him pressing her against the grass.

* * *

 

Dawn came slowly and before Lee awoke from his slumber, Neji and Tenten managed to clean up nicely and somehow sate their hunger for each other. Tenten’s whole body was aching and throbbing with hickeys. She was a bit concerned on what to tell Lee when he’d saw the state she was, not that Neji was far better. No matter how much they tried his hair remained a frizzy mess of dirt, grass and twigs also there was no salvaging the vivid teeth marks on his lips, neck, and shoulder.

It had been an intense and wild night.

They stepped into the camp, Lee’s empty bedroll greeted them.

“Where is Lee?”

A quick flash of Byakugan and Neji found their third teammate. “The river.” He said cranking his stiff neck. “He’s getting breakfast.”

“Good cuz I'm starving.” Tenten kneeled over the ashes to start another fire for breakfast; however, her eyes were drawn to the brown basket. The basket that held four peaches.

She had eaten one yesterday without meaning to. A bite easily turned into devouring the whole thing but the hunger kept growing and so she –

Looked

For

Neji

…

“Lee ate one of the peaches.”  Her tone was oddly flat and Neji glanced at her paling face.

“Tenten?” he called out to her.

“Lee ate one of the peaches!” she blurted louder, panic seeping into her voice. She sprang to her feet, grabbed her bag and the basket and shackled Neji’s wrist with her hand. Urgency made her forget how tired she was. “We must go, _now_.”

Neji bewildered and confused stared at Tenten, and then glanced down at the basket mentally counting them. She could see the cogs turning inside his heads as he connected the dots with horrifying accuracy.

In the blink of an eye, Neji had thrown the frozen Tenten over his shoulder and secured the basket under his other arm. “I'm faster and you're tired.”

They ran and didn’t stop until they had reached the gates of their home, believing to have left a horny little green beast behind. To the contrary, the fruit only worked when contacted the moonlight so Lee was quite normal.

Though, he did sulk loudly for a week.

Abandoning friends was not _youthful_ at all.

 


End file.
